


Starscape (Wipeout) [Vids]

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Farscape, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Escapade 2004, Fanvids, Gen, Spaceships, Team, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-28
Updated: 2004-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visual comparison of Farscape and Stargate SG-1 circa 2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starscape (Wipeout) [Vids]

Back in 2004, Sandy and I crafted a vid comparing Stargate SG-1 and Farscape. A year later, Ben Browder was brought aboard as Cameron Mitchell on Stargate SG-1. Coincidence? You tell me.

Note: Because this is a really old vid, it starts with 20 seconds of black. It’s also converted from a real player format, so it is pretty soft when viewed. You'll need to go to the Internet Archive page to play it.  
https://archive.org/details/wipeoutfinal


End file.
